Angels on Earth
by intofire101
Summary: What happens to a Warrior after he dies? What happens between Wesley and Fred after he dies? Did they meet again? or were they seperated forever? This is one way it could and should have happened. Fresley after Not Fade Away and spoilers for NFA
1. Prolouge

Prologue: Death Claims A Warrior

"Concerned" he asked a little amused at the goddess's inability to express what she felt.

"I think so. But I can't help. You'll be dead within moments." They both knew it was true and it hurt both of them equally Illyria because it meant she would lose the only one who helped her and Wesley because he lost the only thing he had any feeling for since Fred died true it wasn't a good feeling but it was feeling which kept him alive, but now nothing would keep him alive and nothing would have to.

"I know." He wished he didn't he had the sneaking suspicion that if he had lived through that fight he would have found a way to bring her back and now he would never know if he really would have or if it was just a feeling he had.

"Would you like me to lie to you now?" She asked. She was feeling for this pitiful human and wasn't sure why.

"Yes. Thank you. Yes." He looked at her weekly. Suddenly it was no longer Illyria, but Fred, his Fred, his love. She looked beautiful. Just as she always was smiling down at him with just as much love as that night when she had told him how she felt. All he could manage to say was "Hello there."

"Oh, Wesley. My Wesley." Tears were clouding her vision it was so authentic Wesley almost forgot that this wasn't Fred but a former God in her body.

"Fred. I've missed you." He whispered. It may have been quite but there was so much emotion behind it; it couldn't have meant more if he had shouted it. He had missed her. He had missed her so very much. He still missed her she was there and he still missed her.

"It's gonna be OK. It won't hurt much longer, and then you'll be where I am." She kissed his lips twice sweetly and then she kissed his forehead. She was crying. The emotionless goddess, Illyria, was crying and sniffing over a pathetic human life and she couldn't begin to explain why but she wanted it to stop. "We'll be together." She could feel the shells love pulling at her insides.

"I—I love you." He had lost himself in the idea that this was Fred. He didn't care that it wasn't he had to say it before he died. He never got the chance to say it enough when she was alive so he had to say it one more time before he left. She was starting to fade and blur as the world grew dark and a light came closer.

"I love you. My love. Oh, my love" She found she really did love him even if he was a worthless human she did love hi and she didn't even know what love was. She stood and morphed into her true form and smashed in the head of the worthless scum, Vail. He had destroyed the only thing she had ever been able to feel any emotion towards. She smashed in his skull and the last thing he saw was the revenge of an angry goddess. She felt his magic power seep into her pours as it fled his body.

A/N: I know this is supposed to go at the beginning but I wasn't feeling the beginning today so I put it at the end. This part, as far as the dialogue, is taken directly from the finale episode Not Fade Away (this doubles as a disclaimed I don't own anything blah blah, blah, you know the deal). This might seem slow and boring now but I promise it has a really good idea behind it and I will try and get the first actually chapter up really soon. I apologize for spelling etc. you know me w/ the spelling etc. if it bothers yell at me and I will use the flames to cook my dinner but please review either way.

Much love

Intofire101


	2. Love After Life

Disclaimer: I Think I did this but if not, all characters of the show Angel belong to Joss Weedon and WB. If you wanted something inventive here catch me on a day when I have slept, so not today.

A/N: This was an idea that just sort of went pop in my head one day and I couldn't understand why no one had done a story like this before. This is after Not Fade Away, so there are spoilers not that that really matters I assume most people have seen NFA by now. The first chapter was just Wesley's final scene in NFA, which I'm sure you all noticed now this, is where my story actually begins. This is a romantic drama so be prepared for tears, plot, meaning, and heart felt love; in other words everything that you don't usually get from a story by me.

Much Love,

Intofire101

Angels On Earth

Chapter 1: Love After Life

He blinked once slowly and everything went dark. He slowly blinked again, and everything was bright and clear. He blinked for the third time and he was flung back into the abyss of darkness. He blinked once more and everything was clear and bright. There was a bright light that started to blur his vision, and made all the colors run together. His eyes filled with tears, from the brilliance, but he didn't want to blink them away and be back in the darkness. It grew too bright and finally he had to blink, but when he opened his eyes he wasn't lost in darkness. Everything was crisp and clear, and the light was gone. That's when he saw her. Fred, his Fred, was standing there. It wasn't Illyria in her form it was really her. She looked so beautiful standing there in front of him almost glowing. He couldn't believe his eyes, but they had been acting strange for several minutes now.

He noticed that they were in the lobby of the Hyperion. He didn't know why, but he didn't much care. Fred was with him so it didn't matter.

"You have a visitor." She spoke soft and clear with just a whisper of her old country twang. "I missed you, I missed you so much." She gently kissed one temple and then the other. He stopped her when she tried to move to his forehead. He held her face in his hands. One hand cradled her chin and he lightly ran his callused hand over her flawless cheek.

"That is quite possibly in the running for understatement of the year, sweet. I must admit I did miss you terribly." He kissed her on the corner of her mouth. "Not that it is a pressing matter at the moment, but why are we here? We don't belong at the Hyperion anymore." Technically that was true. The gang had transferred their operations to the L.A. office of Wolfram and Heart about a year ago.

Why did have to send her? This was the hardest task yet. She had been sent to guide him all the same, and she was going to do the best job she could. "You don't believe that we don't belong here. It should be quite the opposite." He looked at her. He had to admit that he felt more comfortable at the Hyperion, but it was no longer where he should be as it once was. He now belonged at Wolfram and Heart; they all did, Gunn, Angel, even Spike found a place there.

"But why are we here?" He was confused. His mind was clouded with the awe he felt at having Fred back. Despite the fogginess that enveloped his brain he could not get past the fact that they were in the Hyperion. "How did we get here?"

"You brought us here." She was desperately hoping that he would catch on.

He looked at her strangely really starting to hope the Hyperion hadn't been converted into an asylum for the incurably insane. "Last thing I remember I was laying on the floor of Vail's mansion. How could I have brought you back and brought us both here without even knowing it?" He was talking as if trying to explain to a small child why it was inconceivable that they were at the hotel.

She smiled at him softly. Tears she promised wouldn't fall sparkled in her eyes. "You couldn't make this easy on me could you Wes? I suppose it was to much to hope for. We always did everything the hard way, you and me. We met the hard way, we worked the hard way, we kissed the hard way; we even fell in love the hard way. We especially fell in love the hard way. I suppose that's why they sent me."

She saw the realization dawn on him, and it terrified her. His face drained of color and he sank into a strange darkness again. It wasn't the same darkness though. Everything was dull and hard. It was like what he felt when Jasmine's spell was broken multiplied by 100. This deep feeling of loss that nothing could possibly fill. It was like Fred dieing all over again. There was nothing to disturb the silence for a long time. His body started to shake with the pressure of the feeling. As abruptly as it started he stopped shaking. He was completely still, and he started to come back into himself.

Fred looked at him. There was something in his eyes; something she had seen there so seldom she wasn't exactly sure she recognized it for what it was. Fear, his eyes held so much fear. The only other time she had seen fear in his eyes was when his cyborg father had threatened her. Monsters never scared him, but this, this reality scared him so much it made his head buzz and his heart quicken.

"You're not her." He said it with such conviction, but his words were soft and cutting. "You're not her. She's gone, and she can't be brought back. Go away! You're not real! None of this is real! LEAVE!" His voice had gone from soft and harsh to loud and angry. He had backed away from her into his old office. He curled up with his legs pulled to his chest in the corner.

He started to shake again. She reached out to him, but he pulled away from her touch. His emotions flowed from him like a fountain. He tried to wash away all his feeling with his tears. That was so out character for him. The last time he had cried and the only time he could remember was after Billy had taken control of him with his blood. He hadn't even really cried when he lost Fred, yet here he was on the floor of his old office crying out every emotion he had. She wanted to comfort him to hold him close, and let hers be the shoulder for him to cry on. He would have none of it; he would not let her come close.

"Shh, Shh." She whispered when his sobs broke free. "It will be alright everything will be alright. I promise you it will be fine. Shhh, shh my heart." It helped a little, but not much. He was no longer sobbing, but tears continued to leak from his slightly red eyes.

He still would not allow Fred to touch him. He kept thinking was this his life now? Was he doomed to be a ghost? To live a life where he couldn't effect anything or feel anything? Like Spike had been? Why would Fred have chosen this? Why would she chose this for him? He would go crazy without the ability to feel. He wouldn't be able to read or write, and even if he could it would be pointless it just passed him by. He didn't even see what good it was to be with Fred since they couldn't share anything.

"Where's the point?" Fred looked at him. She thought it would take him longer to speak. It had taken her about two days when it happened before she said anything, or at least anything that made any sense. He was sitting with his face in his hands. His words were muffled, but Fred could still identify everything he said. She couldn't continue to hold back her tears. The begged to fall from her eyes and she obliged their wish.

Wesley felt something hit his knee. He slowly turned his face up. One of her lonely tears had fallen on his knee. He looked back down at his knee and watched the liquid seep through the coarse material of his trousers. Once it had disappeared another tear joined it.

All at once he couldn't remember why she wasn't holding him, and why he wasn't comforting her. She slowly opened her arms to him in an invitation. He hesitated a moment remembering he didn't want to be close to her, but not why. He almost leaped into her arms after his moment of hesitation. He didn't care why he hadn't wanted to be close to her. If he couldn't remember it surely wasn't important. He felt her slim yet strong arms close around his shoulders. He looked back up at her. She looked so content just to hold him. She pressed his head gently back to her shoulder. He was still crying, but now it was slow, steady, and silent. She started stroking his thick brown hair absent-mindedly. He continued to cry into the crook of her neck. Neither she, nor he knew how long they stayed like that, but it didn't really matter. At that moment they were content. Wesley had stopped crying and they had switched positions. Now Wesley was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Fred curled up in his lap. They were holding each other in a tight yet tender embrace.

"Let me show you something?" Fred said softly pulling away. Wesley heard the question in her voice, looked at her and nodded. He had complete trust in her, she could have sold him for a cow and he would find a way to make it the right and proper decision. She jumped out of his lap and brushed out her skirt. She stood straight in front of him as she offered her hand to help him to his feet. He slowly got up a little confuses perhaps, but not terribly worried. Once he was on his feet standing across from her she surveyed his as a smile quirked the edges of her mouth. "Now close your eyes." She said. He gave her a sort of skeptical glance, but fallowed her instructions and closed his eyes.

She wrinkled her brow in concentration. She had never tried this before, but she had been told that she did have the ability. She took Wesley's face in her hands and started to kiss him. The room began to spin. The colors mixed together slowly. They were still kissing. Wesley had opened his eyes because the feel of Fred's kisses were making him dizzy. When he noticed the room was literally spinning and it wasn't Fred's kisses at all. The room was spinning faster and faster now. Wesley was even dizzier with his eyes open, so he shut them tightly concentrating on Fred's lips not the spinning around them. The colors were running together now blurring and changing. Fred started to smile into the kiss. It was lighter and brighter now. White and tan had joined the swirling colors. The spinning slowed down. The colors started to shift back into place. They were now in a Wolfram and Heart office.

He took no notice of the surroundings he merely continued to kiss Fred. He had never gotten the chance to properly enjoy her kisses. The feel of her holding him made everything else melt away. She soon pulled back to look at their new surrounding. They were in a large Wolfram and Heart office. The four template books sat open on the rather large desk. It had worked the office was exactly as it had been that morning. There was a big corkboard set up behind the desk. There were maps with tacks in them. There were all sorts of scrolls strewn on every flat surface. Everything down to the blue and white china teapot with one cup and saucer on top of the cabinet set was exactly the same. She had barely enough time to tell that it had worked. Wes pulled Fred back to his face for another passion filled kiss. She pulled back again. "Don't make this harder for me!" She pleaded. He looked confused. What was it she was trying to do and how could it matter more than making up for all their lost time. He pulled her back in for yet another kiss. She lingered there for a moment before once again pulling back forcefully. "Please don't Wes. I have a job to do!"

"Not now you don't," he said. He was being forceful which brought memories rushing back to Fred. She remembered the time they spent apart. She remembered when Wesley had first come back to Angel Investigations. Most of all she remembered Billy and what his blood had done to him. That didn't matter now and she knew that, but it still lingered in her mind. It was only natural after all it had been their first ever kiss. She doubted he realized the dress he had put her in through it hadn't escaped her notice by any stretch of the imagination. She was in a light blue spring dress with flowers and elastic sleeves. She never wore that dress after the incident with Billy's blood, but that didn't matter there was a subconscious meaning and she knew it.

"Wes believed me when I say I want to enjoy this, but I can't. I have a job to do and I can't fully appreciate kissing you until it is done." She pushed back from him. The separation was reluctant but she knew it was necessary. She couldn't think straight when he was holding her. Her mind kept drifting. She still felt the pressure of his arms around her like an invisible spirit giving her strength. She knew that Cordelia and Doyle were watching her and encouraging her.

"Wes I do love you. I need you to understand though. This isn't Wolfram and Heart. I'm not Winifred Burkel; at least not the Winifred Burkel you knew. No I'm not Ilyria either." She said when he opened his mouth. She had been blind enough to think he understood the weight of it all when he had started crying in his office. She didn't know of a way to put it delicately; and subtle had never been her strong point. Better to get it out and let the process start.

"Wes we need to go. Cordelia, Doyle, Anya, and Tara are all wailing for us. Gunn may even be there by now." She looked at him. He didn't look surprised in the least. She figured after all they had been through it was no surprise that he didn't act surprised. She would have to be blunt than.

"Wesley I'm dead." He collapsed on the floor at her feet. He hadn't heard the words till she said them. Fred's death hit him like an impenetrable cloud of grief. He didn't cry or moan just fell over completely still like a statue, but obviously aware of what went on around him.

Fred took a deep breath gathering all the courage she had in her being. "That's not all. Weasley I'm dead," She took another deep breath and swallowed the lump that had momentarily blocked her windpipe. "And so are you" She finished in a deadly serious voice.

He looked at her and blinked once before going limp as the backdrop of his office at Wolfram and Heart melted and disappeared. His eyes closed and it was all dark again.


End file.
